In the past, radiation technology therapists (RTT) used permanent pen skin markings to assist them in positioning patients. These surface markings were useful because they helped the therapists on a daily basis to reposition the patient prior to the radiation treatments. However, the permanent pen skin markings were necessarily large and conspicuous because even large permanent pen markings would easily fade. Often, the patient would remove the marks because they were cosmetically displeasing.
Patient setup inconsistencies inherent in the surface pen marking practice led to the adoption of a “truly” permanent tattooing practice. Three pin-head sized positioning tattoos assisted the RTT in putting the patient in the correct position prior to treatment. The tattoo marks were permanent, less conspicuous and cosmetically more appealing than permanent pen marks.
The permanent positioning tattoos are created by placing a drop of dark blue or black India ink on the skin and then using a sterilize needle to implant a small amount of the ink within the skin layer. During the tattooing process the patient may experience a pinprick sensation. This is usually less painful than an experience of a blood draw. Each tattoo is often smaller than a freckle, which, in most cases, would not be seen by anyone other then the patient and RTT.
Presently, most cancer centers use tattoos because tattoos are the best way to position patients for consistent radiation treatment and tattoos are a permanent physical documentation that a patient has had radiation therapy. Furthermore, positioning tattoos assist in consistently positioning the patient so that there is no rotation or translation during the patient set up. In light of today's On board Imaging (“x-ray”) and Portal Imaging (“Mega Voltage”) technology, tattoos not only help to define the proper alignment for treatment but also assist in keeping imaging (and consequently radiation exposure) to a minimum.
However, present tattooing systems and method suffer from various drawbacks. Thus, there is a need for a simple, clean, sterile and efficient system and method for applying tattoos to patients. The present invention addresses the above drawbacks and provides an elegant solution to patient marking.